Teen Titans Behind The Scenes
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: The Teen Titans are none too happy with their scripts. slight RavenxRobin, StarxCyborg, and BBXTerra
1. The cript of Chaos

Teen Titans- Behind the scenes

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not mine. Well, Doy. I've had to say _that _enough now.

Watch them get it wrong. Only on the Zoicyte channel.

-----

The song American woman blared in the background, much to Raven's discontent.

"Dude! Come on and dance!" BeastBoy called.

Starfire was quick to oblige.

Cyborg opened the door to the front room.

"Hey! Pipe down in there! I'm tryin to put on some rust away!"

"Sorry babe! We'll keep it at a minimum scream? Kay?" Starfire called out.

Terra continued rocking, oblivious to anything else.

The director poked his head in.

"What is going on in here?!"

"Pep rally, I guess." Raven said, slipping on her headphones and tuning into the wonderful world of Evanesscence.

"I have your new script here! Raven, make them read it!"

Raven gave him a thumbs up sign.

The director sighed, and left the room.

"Hey, everybody! We've got the new scripts here!"

Terra dashed over. "Thanks Rae!"

"No problem." Raven unwrapped a piece of gum and stuck it in her mouth.

BeastBoy snatched his, followed quickly by Starfire, who delivered Cyborg's to him.

"Okay, everybody, let's go over this."

"Rae, Robin's still asleep."

Raven looked at her shoulder. Sure enough, he was still deep in slumber.

She shook a bit.

"Yo, Rich. Wakey Wakey! NOW!"

"Huh? Wha-Rae?"

"Uh, Yeah. We've got tonight's scripts here, we have to go over them."

"Okay, let's go then."

Raven glared at the radio, and telekinetically shut it off.

"Okay, we open with Terra....yadda yadda yadda....oh look she's remembering stuff....yammer yammer.."

Terra nodded. "I can do this! Piece of cake."

"We show up.....yeah yeah, attack Terra, Terra runs off...."

"Aw, man! I have to run to Slade and he hits me around!"

"Slade melds the three uglies together.." Raven popped her bubble.

"We fight them..." Robin continued, looking at Raven's script, being too lazy to get his own.

"I run off to get Terra.." Beastboy reads.

"Oh look, I get to help you when you get knocked down." Raven grins.

"Yeah. Wow. I fall." Robin says, still unable to believe this new turn of events.

"We all have to fall down sometime, _Robby-poo._"

The Titans break up in laughter.

Robin lightly smacks Raven on the head.

"Rae!"

"Couldnt help it."

"Okay, then. _Rae-Rae."_

_"Robby-poo."_

_"Ravey- avey."_

_"Birdie-boy."_

_"Goth Rocker"_

_"Boy Scout"_

The Titans watch in fascination.

_"Crazy"_

_"Groupie"_

_"Psycho"_

_"Lazy"_

_"Junkie"_

_Spiky hair"_

_"Boy haircut"_

_"Justice freak"_

_"Sociopath"_

_"Goody Goody"_

_"Evil girl"_

"Okay! That's enough, y'all!" Cyborg shouts.

Starfire giggles, and Terra grins.

"So, uh, you guys go to find me.." Beastboy reads, attempting to restore some order.

"Tell me Richard, is that mask permanently stuck to your face?"

"How do you manage to not smother in your sleep with that cape, Dearest Raven?"

"How many gallons of hair gel do you use a day now, Rich darling?"

"How many children have you scared this week, Raven honey?"

The director pokes his head in.

"Are you guys ready yet?!"

The Titans freeze.

"Uh....."

"Halfway?" Robin volunteers.

"Get with it!"

Slam.

"Okay, so...I find Terra, she tells me to destroy her.."

"Destroy me, Beastboy! Isn't that what you came for? Hurry up and kill me so I can get that vacation time already!" Terra yells.

The Titans burst out laughing.

"So, then she pins me and is about to kill me, you all show up..."

"Hopefully not with a Sobe Power and a mirror in your hands this time, _Raven and Robin._"

"Hey, at least I got there last time!" Raven pouts fakingly.

"Yeah, Cyborg. You had left the building." Robin grins, drawing Raven closer to him.

"Dude! When they found you-"

"You were at the motorcycle shop!"

"Soo hanging out with those biker friends of yours!"

"That was, like totally funny, y'know?" Starfire finishes.

"But seriously, Rae, this time you cant come on stage drinking a sobe, okay?"

Raven frowns, leaning into Robins chest. A muffled giggle is heard.

"Well, after y'all get through this disaster scene, Terra fights with Slade, organ music on in the background." Cyborg blinks. "Okay, if he says so.."

Beastboy arches his fingers, as if playing an invisible organ. "Doo doo doo doo doo dooo"

"Phantom of the Opera!" Raven shrieks, standing up.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came...That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name..."

Raven sings, sweeping her arm out.....operatically.

She walks a few paces, and continues.

"And do I dream again? For now I find......The Phantom Of The Opera is there-inside my mind..."

Robin gets up, swirling his cape around himself.

"Sing once again with me... a strange duet....my power over you grows stronger yet..... "  
  
He walks over to her.

"And though you turn from me, to glance behind, The Phantom of The Opera is there, inside your mind.."

Raven continues, sweeping around the floor, well, operatically.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear.... I am the mask you wear.."

She tries to pull off Robin's mask, but he ducks away, grinning.

"It's me they hear.."

Slade enters the room, and shakes his head.

"I never should have given them those theatre tickets..."

"You couldnt have known Raven was a phan." Terra says, shrugging as they continue their duet.

Robin runs off a ways to prevent the mask snatching.

"In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery..."

Raven slides over to grab at the mask again.

"Were both in you.."

Robin grabs her hand and twirls her around.

They both start to sing.

"And in this Labyrinth where night is blind, The Phantom of the Opera is there/here- inside your/my mind..."

"That was their first date." Starfire sighs, knowing the next part by heart.

Terra covers her ears.

"Sing, my angel of music!" Robin commands.

"He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!"

"Sing!"

Raven's singing becomes more and more loud and extravagant, until the director bursts in the door.

Everyone jumps.

Several mirrors break as Raven becomes suprised.

"What are you DOING in here?"

"Vocalizing." Slade answers.

"That's not what I asked you to do!!"

Slade shrugs.

"Somebody get me an aspirin..."

The director wanders off, looking rather lost.

"Have you even read the script yet?" Slade asks.

"Mostly." Starfire shrugs.

"Let's see....The place explodes into a lava-y mess...That's funny, wasn't it a church a while ago?"

"I think so.... Oh well." Slade answers.

Cyborg continues skimming the script.

BeastBoy tries to get Terra to leave, but she stays to stop it.."

"Oh joy." Terra comments. "What a hero I've become in the last three minutes."

"She turns to stone, that oughta be a long makeup session....Slade's mask is seen melting, but if it was him, I dunno."

"Lovely. Leave me and my paycheck hanging." Slade rolls the one eye that can be seen through the mask.

"We all come back, well, Me, Star, BB, Rae, and Robin, and set flowers and a mushy plaque down by her. Rae makes a comment about trying to find an antidote, and, we leave."

"Geez." Terra's eyes widen. "I gotta stand still for a long time. This is gonna take a few tries."

"Well, yeah. We cant do this stuff right the first one hundred times, that would be a miracle."

"Everybody ready?" Starfire asks.

A chorus of affirmations are heard.

"Alrighty! Let's go!"

The Titans leave the dressing room.

The director groans.

"You guys are too late! We put on Ed, Edd and Eddy instead!"

"What?"

"They don't take forever to go over their scripts!"

"They don't even have scripts, Dude." Cyborg says.

Behind the Director, Ed runs by and smashes into a camera.

The lights go out.

Slade turns to the Titans.

"Alright, who wants to go out and party?"

Everyone nods.

They head out the door, leaving the Director to clean up after the Eds.

------

And that is why new episodes are only on Saturdays.


	2. Summer Vacation!

Wow, Teen Titans Behind the Scenes keeps raking in reviews even though it was supposed to be over! But, On Sillymail's request, I have decided to update it! Muahahahaha!

Teen Titans- Behind the scenes

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are not mine. Again. If they were, Malchior would NOT have betrayed Raven and Rae would be in a love triangle trying to choose between Mal and Robin. Huh. Interesting idea. Why didnt anyone think of that? Or TT Behind the scenes? WHY! Oh well. I'll do it for them .

The Titans burst through the door. At first glance one would think they were apprehending a criminal, but in reality, they were preoccupied with a single thought.

"WE HAVE A BREAK!"  
It didn't matter who yelled it, the emotion was shared in them all. After the hard few weeks of dramatic filming, even Raven was excited, almost as excited as she would have been if she had been surrounded by Phans or at anything with the slightest hint of Phantom of the Opera.  
It was tough being a teenager with superpowers, but the Titans had thought they had escaped most of the hard life by being in the show business instead. Yet this too was hard.

Starfire sighed, brushing back a loose piece of hair. For the moment they were all rejoicing in their newfound freedom, Starfire hovering above the rest fully surrounded by the sunny day. Cyborg was chanting 'Free' over and over, Beastboy a dog at his heels howling. Raven had been surprised when Robin had picked her up and twirled around, and resulting from that, several lampposts had fallen, but the Titans never could care about minor property damage.

The familiar sound of a motorcycle became louder, until Johnny Rancid came into view, Jinx seated behind him.

She unhooked her helmet, and jumped off. Robin put Raven down gently, and walked over to Rancid.

"How's it going, Johnny?"

"All good. Me and Jinx just heard about your break. It must be tough being the heroes, having to be in every episode."

Jinx spotted Raven.

"Rae!"  
"J-chan!"

The two girls rushed towards each other in an embrace.

A mailbox glowed black and fell over violently near Beastboy.

"Heard your boyfriend was Erik for you a few weeks ago!"

"Yeah, it was wicked, you should have seen it!"

Jinx grinned. "You wanna invite the rest of the villians over? We can go to a club or something."

Raven smiled. She nodded in Johnny Rancid's direction. He nodded, and tossed his cellphone towards her.

She caught it telekinetically, and punched the speed dial.

Robin looked over at her. "Looks like Rae's got a party going on."

"Pretty soon, at any rate." Johnny Rancid grinned.

Robin heard Cyborg pipe up behind him. "Dont forget to invite Gizmo, Rae! I havent seen him in a long time!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it."

A few minutes later, The Titans, Johnny and Jinx stood outside the large emporium where they had arranged to meet their counterparts. A little girl dressed in grey came running up. "Are you the Teen Titans?"

"Sometimes." Raven answered.

"Can you sign my autograph book? Them too!" She gestured at Jinx and Johnny.

Johnny took the small book from the child. "Sure, kid." He smiled, and handed the book to Jinx when he finished. She scribbled her name, and handed it down the line. "What a cute young girl!" Jinx cooed, patting the girl on the head. The girl grinned. The book made its way to Raven, who signed it and handed it back to the little girl. She looked at Raven for a moment. "Are you in a relationship with anyone?"

"As a matter of fact, she is." Robin answered, wrapping his arms aroung Raven's waist.

The girl looked triumphant. "I knew it."

Jinx giggled as the girl wandered off. A snowflake hit her hair. More followed quickly.

"Snow? But it's the beginning of Spring!"  
Robin looked to their left. Sure enough, snowflakes were drifting towards them. But a crane high in the air was pouring them on the empty lot. "Looks like they're filming a movie."

He looked down to find Raven, Jinx and Starfire involved in a snowball fight.

They saw him, and grew individual mischevious looks.

"Please, girls. No. Raven?"

Raven hovered three snowballs up behind her.

"Starfire?"

Starfire laughed, hiding her own snowball behind her back.

"Jinx?"

Jinx smirked, tossing two snowballs up into the air.

"Oh no, please dont do i-"

Robin was cut short as the snowballs all hurled towards him, hitting with amazing accuracy.

He fell to the ground as Johnny, Beastboy, and Cyborg laughed.

Raven held out a hand. "What can I say? You were in the crossfire."

Robin accepted it, pulling himself up. "Yeah, I guess I was."

He dusted snow off of himself.

"Let's go check out the filming scene!" Jinx suggested.

Raven grinned, and wrapped her arm around Robin as they began to walk.

When they got there, the film director was rushing around the crowd that had gathered to watch, asking if any of the females had been stunt doubles. It appeared that the stunt double for the girl hadn't shown up, and they were pressed for time.

The gothic girl stood at the bottom of a building, watching the commotion. The director spotted the Titans.

"You there! Do any of the females know how to play stunt doubles? We need a civilian and a gothic girl to be in the movie."

Raven looked at Starfire. She looked a bit hesitant. "I dont really wanna be a stunt double."

Robin was staring at Jinx thoughtfully.

Jinx looked up. "Me? Alright, I'll be one. But only if Rae will be one too."

Raven started. Her? A stunt double?

Beastboy saw the look of hesitation on her face.

"Relax, Rae. You can fly, remember?"

Raven nodded. The job wouldnt be particularly difficult for her.

She walked up to the building with Jinx.

"Okay, you and your friend will be pushed off of the roof by a man in a robbers outfit."

The man smiled, giving them a wave.

"Before you fall, you will catch the rope of a helicopter which is hovering nearby."

Raven looked up. The helicopter was above her head, perfectly in place.

"You got it?"

"Are we getting paid?" Jinx asked.

"Of course! Of course. Now just climb the ladder there.."

"No need." Raven stated, grabbing hold of Jinx's outstretched arms and lifting her up as she flew towards the top of the building.

She took some satisfaction in the gasps of the crowd as she rose higher and higher.

She placed Jinx neatly on the top of the building, and floated down to stand beside her.

"Are you ready?" The director yelled from the ground.

"Ready!" Jinx shouted.

The man reached the top of the ladder and stood in place.

"Action!"

The burglar moved towards them with alarming speed, and pushed them gently off of the building.

Jinx screamed, true to form. Raven held back a laugh. The smile quickly died from her face as she saw the helicopter was about a foot too far away. She flew just a bit, holding her arm out, and caught the rope. As Jinx passed below her, Raven reached out, and caught the sorceress. The crowd cheered. The cameras stopped rolling, and Raven floated down. Jinx immediately scrambled to go get her money. Raven headed to the group of Titans, who had now been joined by Slade, Terra, Mammoth, Gizmo, Blackfire, and even Mumbo and Mad Mod, surprisingly.

Raven blinked. She hadnt invited this many. She shrugged, and went to go stand by Robin and Blackfire.

"Looks like our little Raven is an action star now." Blackfire grinned.

"Well done, Raven. You were great." Robin said. The rest of the group replied with various other congratulations.

"Ey, duckkies! We've whipped up a great surprise for you all back at Slade's place!" Mad Mod said, leaning on his cane and grinning.

"Ooh, Raven, Slade just told me a few moments ago that he has a hotspring style tub!" Blackfire added. "You, me, Jinx, and Star! It can be a girl's night!" She clapped her hands together in excitement.

Raven considered for a moment. She hadnt seen Slade's house since the renovations he had so obviously been doing.

"Okay." She replied. "That sounds fun."

"Then to Slade's!" Jinx, who had run up clutching both her own money and Raven's, shouted in glee.

The litle girl in here is AimlessShadow, whom I stuck in because shes the self-proclaimed #1 Robin+Raven Fan.


End file.
